Promises Kept
by bke.21
Summary: Jaune and Ren are college roomates and Nora stays with Ren more often than not. All is well until Jaune HAS to get a good night sleep for an exam the next day. Can Nora and Ren keep it down for one night? No...no they can't.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Dont make a girl a promise you cant keep**

 **I don't pwn RWBY**

* * *

I decided to go to University across state with my girlfriend Nora instead of going to the local college with my friends. The decision was an easy one, because Nora and I had been together for as long as I could remember. We planned on doing college together and getting married soon afterward. Nora was a music major and University had the best program. It did not hurt that she was given a full scholarship. I was a science major and although I did not get a full ride, I had enough scholarships that it made my going to University worth it from my parent's perspective. The only drawback came when I had to move. I did not know anyone and I had to take a gamble getting a roommate. Luck would have it that I ended up getting Jaune.

Jaune was the nicest guy you could imagine. He came from a small town where he grew up on a farm. He was a star athlete of his high school, but had been injured in his last football game, so his chances of making it on a college team had been killed. He however, had such a great outlook on life it seemed that the injury had only been a slight derailment. He came to University on a full sports management scholarship and currently worked routinely with each of the coaches in training and managing the different men's sports teams. He was an all Valeaian.

Ending up Jaune's roommate had its advantages. We ended up being assigned to Oscar Pine Hall one of the nicer dorms, because it was close to the sporting facilities. The rooms were recently updated, so everything was new. They were not the biggest of rooms, as we still had to have a bunk bed to fit all of our stuff in, but they were nice. The other great thing about them was that each dorm room had its own bathroom. Most of the men's dorms at University shared a communal shower for each hall and a few were set up in a suite design with two dorms sharing one bathroom, but even these were a rarity. So, I felt like I was a true winner when it came to my dorm and my roommate.

Nora was not so lucky. She ended up with a horrible person for a roommate. It did not help that Neon, Nora's roommate was known around campus as the messiest, sluttiest girl and within the first six weeks of school Nora hated even going back to her place as she suspected that Neon was doing drugs and hanging with a not so great crowd. Nora started spending all of her time at my dorm. She studied there, slept there, ate there, she basically lived there. Jaune was great about it. He never minded and always made Nora feel welcome. He was a deep sleeper and our nightly escapades never woke him up. He traveled a lot with each of the sporting teams and was rarely there on the weekends. If and when he studied, he did it at the sporting lounge, a study hall type place connected to the gymnasium. It was set up for athletes to use for tutoring and studying. Jaune really only used the dorm to sleep at night and shower in the mornings, but even that never bothered us. Jaune had early classes, so he always showered, and was out the door before either of us were awake and stirring.

The weirdest thing about Jaune was that he was solely focused on sports. He was not the typical jock type. I mean he looked like a jock. He was six feet tall, well muscled with shaggy blond hair, and a sharp jawline that made him extremely masculine, but all he ever worried about was sports. He did not have a girlfriend, he never brought anyone home, and as far as I know never went out partying or ended up at some girl's dorm. He was a saint to the girls around him and in the one class we shared, he talked to the girls, but never became extremely attached to any of them. Whenever he missed, the girls always asked after him and they all flirted their hearts out when he was around. But he never seemed the least bit interested. A part of me wondered if he were naïve, religious, or maybe even gay. I guess that observation was what had me so dumbfounded when the rest of my story transpired.

It was a normal Thursday night. Nora and I were sitting on the floor watching a movie. It was about nine o'clock when I heard Jaune coming into the dorm. It was awfully early for him, as Jaune never returned home until 10:30 each night when the sporting facilities closed. He looked stressed, something I had never seen of Jaune as he took a seat on the side of his bed. (He had the lower bunk.)

"What's wrong Jaune?" Nora asked before I could even say anything.

"I am sorry to bother you all, and I almost got a hotel room for the night, but I am kind of short on cash, so I have to ask you a favor." Jaune seemed nervous and jittery as he brought up asking us a favor.

"Sure, anything!" I said.

"Well, I haven't been doing so great in my statistics class. I have had to miss a few of the classes due to travel, and the professor is great, but I just can't get it. I checked my average yesterday and I barely have a C. I have to pull my average up to at least a B to keep my scholarships."

"Jaune, I had no idea. What can we do?" I said with every ounce of sincerity that I could muster. Jaune had been nothing but great to me and I really wanted to do anything for him that I could.

"Well, tomorrow we have one of the four test we have for the class. I bombed the first one and I have been putting in everything to study for this one, so I think I am ready, but I really need to get a good night sleep. And..." he stammered, "I hate to ask, but is there any way, and just for tonight, that Nora could stay at her place?"

We both just stared at him. Neither one of us wanted her to have to go back to her dorm. Who knew what she would have to face when she got there. My brain churned with different alternatives, but I was drawing a blank.

"You know," he continued, "that I never mind Nora staying, but I just can't afford getting woke up tonight. Tomorrow is extremely important."

"Have we ever woke you up before?" Nora asked in deep thought.

"No."

"Look then I would never mind doing anything for you, because you have been great to let me stay here as much as I have, but I am in a really bad situation back at my dorm. What if we promise to go to bed at the same time as you and be extremely quiet?"

"Umm, I know you've never woken me up," Jaune responded apologetically, "If I even get woken up once I don't know if I will be able to make it back to sleep."

"We want wake you up Jaune! We will be really quiet all night. We will all go to bed at the same time and everything." I promised. Nora and I were both night owls, so a promise like this was a lot for us.

"How about this," I said, "If we wake you up from my bed, then I will personally come and sleep on the floor."

"I don't know Ren," Jaune said.

"Look, I will do you one better. If Ren or I wake you up, then I promise I will leave and go back to my dorm," Nora added.

"It may be too late after you've already got me awake guys. I am really sorry I have to ask."

"Okay, I am so confident that we will not wake you up, that if we for some reason do, I will come down and share your bed with you," Nora laughed. "I mean Jaune you are the hardest sleeper I have ever met. We watched the entire movie Fort Castle and you slept in your bed through the whole thing and it was the loudest movie ever."

"I know." Jaune seemed to look puzzled for a minute. "Okay, so here's the deal. We will all go to bed right now. If for any reason you guys wake me up, Nora will go back to her dorm or will sleep in my bed with me so you two will be separated and I can still get a full night's sleep."

"Deal," Nora stuck out her hand and shook Jaune's hand. I was not so sure I was fine with this deal, but before I could protest, Jaune stood up and headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"Nora, what were you thinking?" I said as soon as the bathroom door closed.

"Renny, you know he will never wake up. Besides, what will it hurt if I have to sleep in the bed with him for one night? We both know he isn't interested in women and if that is what I had to promise to stay over here tonight and not have to face hell knows what at my own dorm then it was worth the promise."

"Okay, I guess." I stammered.

Nora quickly moved to the corner of the room, where she had put up a screen a month ago for her to change behind if Jaune was ever here and she needed to undress. She changed into her regular sleeping attire, a silk tank top and short matching boy shorts before he ever came back out of the bathroom. Damn, she was a sight to see. Her bouncy natural orange hair hung around her and her tank and boy shorts showed off every curve she had. The boy shorts were a pair of my favorites, as it left nothing to the imagination. She quickly mounted the short ladder and threw herself into my bed and under my covers. As soon as she was snug beneath the blankets, I heard the door to the bathroom open and Jaune came out in just a pair of basketball shorts.

"Goodnight," he said as he sat on the side of his bed. The look of stress on his face was still clear.

"It's going to be okay Jaune. You will do great on the test. No worries," I said. As I moved to my hamper and begin taking off my jeans and t-shirt.

"I know." He smiled up at me, "Goodnight Nora." He took off his basketball shorts and tumbled over under his sheets just wearing his boxers.

"Goodnight."

I stripped off my clothes except for my boxer briefs and then climbed up the ladder to join Nora. The lamp on Jaune's bedside table was still on, as we normally left it on while we slept. I lay back beside Nora and looked over at her with a smile. We knew we couldn't talk or make any noise, so we both lay there as still and quiet as we could. It was tough just lying there and not reaching out to grab a tit or to let my finger slip lower, but I kept still.

After about twenty excruciating minutes, we both heard what we had been waiting on. Jaune's breathing became heavy and his soft subtle snore rose to our ears. I looked back at Nora and smiled again, as my hand slowly began to inch up beneath her silk tank top. She looked back into my eyes and smiled moving her body so that the tank came up easier. I found my target and slowly begin to rub across her nipple. She gasped and then held her breath.

"Stop," she whispered. "We promised."

"I know, but I can't lay beside you in this bed and not touch you. That's why I didn't like the idea of you in his bed. How could anyone resist?"

"Shut it." Nora moved pushing up on her elbow to give me more access as her hand slowly moved to grab at my cock. "Boy, you sure are ready."

"Let's pretend it's our first time again," I whispered into her ear. As her strokes became heavier on my cock making me almost groan.

"No way," she whispered back, "that time we took each other's virginity was too painful for me and I was by no means quiet."

I snickered at her comment and thought back to our first time. "I don't think I was quiet either, but I am pretty sure it was over quick and we went straight to sleep afterward."

She did not answer, but only increased her pace on my already throbbing cock. Then she slowly moved down, my hand slide off her nipple as her face drew even with my raging cock. She pulled back the waistband of my boxer briefs and smiled up at me. A blowjob was not something Nora gave me often, so we both knew this was a treat. Nora and I had only ever slept with one another so we had explored every fantasy we had. Blowjobs were something I loved and she disliked, but you wouldn't have known as she wrapped her mouth around the head of my cock and ran her tongue across the most sensitive part. I gasped and clutched at my pillow to pull over my face, but by accident, instead of grabbing the pillow I knocked it off the bed

"No." Nora whispered and dove up and after it, but it was too late. The pillow fell onto Jaune's side table and made everything go in hundred different directions. His radio alarm suddenly came alive as rock music blared into the room. Nora was quicker than I was and she jumped off the bed and grabbed the clock trying to get it to cut off. Finally, she silenced it and looked back to the bottom bunk.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: pro-tip: its never just the tip**

* * *

"Oh my god, Jaune we are so sorry." I could not see Jaune, but her words told me all I needed to know. We had woken up my roommate. "Jaune, we were fooling around a little after you went to sleep, we never meant to wake you up."

Jaune did not say a word, but stood up from his bed without first putting on his basketball shorts something he never did, and headed straight into the bathroom. Nora and I both stood there dumbfounded. She looked up at me and then slowly began to return everything to the side table. I went to get up to help her. I knew we both needed to get our stuff and find somewhere else to stay tonight. I had almost got to the ladder, when Jaune returned clad in only his boxers. His face bearing an emotion I had never seen from him before. Anger.

"I knew this would happen guys. I knew it and I tried to be civil about it."

"We are sorry Jaune." I started.

"Look, I understand why you guys don't want her to go back to her place but couldn't you have just for one night kept your hands off of each other. For once, could you have just thought about what was important? Do you see how hard I work at everything? Do you see how I forgo even looking at girls right now, so I can focus on what is important? All I did was ask you guys for one night damn it."

"Jaune we are leaving. We really are sorry!" I said as I put my first foot on the ladder.

"No," Nora said in a firmer voice than I had heard her use. "Jaune we are sorry. You are right, we should have tried harder, but we aren't leaving. I will just do as I said and bunk with you. No Ren," Nora held up a hand to me, "Jaune will sleep under his sheets and I will sleep wrapped in this blanket on top of them." Nora grabbed a blanket from the foot of my bed and wrapped herself in it. Jaune and I both looked at her saying nothing.

"Well, get in!" she barked at Jaune to which he quickly crawled into his bed. I heard his sheets ruffling and him getting comfortable. She looked at me, smiled and then joined him in bed. I was still sitting one foot on the ladder, but I lay back and stared up at the ceiling. My mind racing about what could happen. Silence filled the room and my heart pounded in my throat. I knew deep down that nothing was going to happen, but I could not help but feel jealous that Nora was in bed with my roommate while I lay in the bunk above them. I glanced over at our desk and saw lying on my printer my web-camera.

I pulled up my phone, which was charging on the headboard shelf. I pushed in my code and quickly pulled up the camera app on my phone. I watched as the green light on the web-camera went from red to green. I waited, holding my breath that neither of them noticed, for I knew it would hurt Nora that I didn't trust her. When nothing was said from below, I rolled on to my stomach and then pulled up the camera. I had only used the app once before to view through my phone, so it took me a few minutes to actually get the camera view to show up on my smartphone screen.

The image was perfect, a focused close up view of the entire bed from head to foot. And outside of the top of the office chair blocking their feet every bit of the bed was visible. Nora lay on the outside wrapped in her blanket staring up at the top of the bed arms by her side unmoving. Jaune lay on the other side of her, but I couldn't make out anything but his bended knee. I watched intently for the next thirty minutes and the only movement either of the two made was for Jaune to stretch out his leg. I begin to get sleepy, I watched first as my phone locked down and went black and shortly afterward my eyes and consciousness followed.

I am not sure what woke me, but I heard a slight whisper from below me. I was immediately awake and unlocking my phone. The image before me was nearly the same. I strained by ears to listen more carefully.

"I hope I didn't wake you again," Nora said.

"No, unfortunately I can't sleep," Jaune whispered. I glanced up at the time. It was 11:38 almost two hours from when we had woken Jaune. Guilt stabbed at me. "I mean it's okay! I've really studied for this test and I will be asleep soon, but I do have one question. Is there anyway I could kick these sheets off? I am burning up."

"Go ahead," Nora said, "I am taking these blankets off myself, its hot in here. I turned the air down just now when I went to the bathroom. I checked on Ren. He's knocked out oblivious to the heat." I watched as they moved shuffling the blankets and sheets. Jaune lay on his side facing Nora, so that I could see most of him over the top of her. She lay in the same position now just without her blanket, her silk tank emphasizing the swell of her C cup. I didn't realize until I saw him lying on his side how very close they were to one another. I again wanted to ask her to join me as she looked so exposed lying there beside him.

"What do you do to get to sleep?" Jaune asked.

"I wish I knew I have always had a problem getting to sleep. Do you want me to get back up and join Ren? He's a sleep and I am pretty sure I won't wake him."

"No, I don't trust that," he said honestly. "I will be asleep soon."

"What do you usually do when you can't sleep Jaune?"

I saw a quick smile cross his face and blush come to his checks. "Oh, I don't know."

"You're lying. I saw that smile cross your face. What do you do?"

"Well, it's embarrassing," he chuckled.

"Tell it, Jaune!" she said, hitting his bare chest

He buried his head in his open arm and shook it. He finally looked up, his face beet red.

"Normally I choke one out."

Nora sat in stunned silence trying to figure out what he said. "Oh my gosh! Jaune!" Nora covered her face with her hands. "I can't believe that is what you do. Go run to the restroom and take care of that problem."

"Never, not when you would know what I would be doing." I heard the laugh softly beneath me. I lay my head down. I couldn't believe where this conversation was going. I wanted them to stop and I nearly cleared my throat, but just as I looked back at my camera. Jaune said something I couldn't make out. Nora blushed and turned her head away from him laughing. I pushed my face closer to the camera looking for anything out of the ordinary. I watched as Nora crossed her arms her breast inadvertently pushing her tank top tight. I could have sworn I saw her nipples erect beneath the silk fabric. She looked back at him.

"I really am sorry, we kept you awake. Would it help you sleep if I turned the lamp off?" She asked, shifting in the bed.

"Maybe, I can get it," Jaune said. He reached across her, but never reached the lamp. As his face came within inches of hers, he leaned in and suddenly their lips locked. Passionately they kissed, pressing their faces to one another's mouths. Nora broke away first with a nervous laugh. She looked into Jaune's eyes and he stared into her face. He was above her his torso resting across her chest. She raised her hand as if to push him off, but instead she took it and ran her fingers through his unruly black hair. He leaned in again and kissed her. I could hear the sounds of their lips smacking and then suddenly silence. I looked into the camera and watched as Jaune's tongue invaded Nora's lips. I felt my heart beating through my chest and I wondered if they could hear it below. I wanted to jump up screaming, but I felt frozen. I didn't move.

My ears picked up of the swishing of silk. The smooth sliding noise, so familiar from my own nocturnal explorations of Nora's pajama set, was driving me mad. I watched as Jaune's hands began to move up Nora's tank top. First resting on her stomach and inching up, pushing the fabric up with them, so that her flat stomach was exposed. Finally, his hands found their treasure, his palms filled with her silk covered breasts, his fingers gently squeezing pleasurably asserting his need. I could still hear their kissing as his hands forcefully pressed into the swell of her chest. I watched as Nora lifted and saw that his other hand was on her ass, groping and fondling across one of her best assets. One of Nora's hands rested on Jaune's chest and the other stroked his hair. My heart seemed to fall. I couldn't believe they were doing this to me and as angry as I felt, I was paralyzed, unable to do anything. My body nor mind would respond. I could only focus on the hurt, the betrayal, while below me Jaune continued his explorations of Nora's body.

Suddenly the bed began to rock, the bed began a rhythmic creaking. I watched through my phone and saw Jaune thrusting himself against Nora. With Jaune only in a pair of boxers, I knew that Nora would undoubtedly be able to feel his hard dick. As her hand traced down from his head and to his shoulders, I wondered how much of this she was enjoying. He stopped kissing her mouth and moved to her neck. She arched her back and lay her head back. Her eyes closed clearly enjoying as his mouth traced across her collarbone and his hands continuing to grab at her tits and ass.

It was then that through the hurt, through the anger, I felt my penis start to stiffen. Why was I turned on? I continued to lay on my stomach staring at my phone, unmoving. I would not move my hand to my penis; I would not be turned on by this. My body betrayed me and my member continued to grow to its full length and I hated myself for it. I heard the swish of silk and focused back on the screen in front of me.

Jaune's hands had slid back down off Nora's breast and now were slipping beneath the fabric of her tank top. He pushed them up with one hand and her breasts were suddenly exposed. He pulled away from kissing her neck to take in their beauty. I felt a tug of jealous, something for so long solely mine was now on display for my athletic roommate. He gasped and then lowered his mouth to them. Nora, her head still thrown back in enjoyment, made an audible gasp as his mouth made contact with her sensitive nipple. I saw his hand now working at the waist of her shorts. I watched as it inched beneath the elastic and heard her gasp again. I knew he had found her pussy. The bed still moved rhythmically as his pelvis slowly pushed into and away from her hip.

His mouth moved back to her lips and he kissed her, but she broke the kiss biting his lips as she opened her eyes to look into his. The pleasure on her face let me know that his fingers were now sliding into her pussy. I felt precum begin to leak from my penis. I had not and still meant I would not touch it. Nora moaned louder and threw her head back as Jaune returned his lips to her breast. I knew he must have been skilled with his fingers, because Nora kept moaning deep throaty moans of pleasure. The rhythm of the bed changed and I knew now that his fingers were going in and out of her in a steady tempo. I felt my own hips moving up and down slowly matching his pace.

I watched intently as Jaune slowly moved his hand back away from Nora's mound. He pushed her silk shorts down and I watched as she rose helping him move them off her body. He stared at her taking in the full sight of her naked body. He pulled his arm from beneath her and helped her remove her tank top and just as casually, he dropped it on the floor beside them. Then Nora in her excitement took over. Using both hands she gripped his head on both sides and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Their tongues entwined and his hands returning to her most intimate parts. Like from a dream, I watched as her hand slowly traced down his body. I saw as his body lifted so that he was now on his knees leaning over her kissing, fondling her. Her hand stopped on his sculpted abs. He was like a Greek god, his body toned and sculpted to perfection, something Nora knew I always envied about him. I watched as suddenly both of her hands moved to his boxers. Jaune had always been modest. He had always worn basketball shorts over his boxers until he was tucked under his sheets, but now as I watched her hands tracing down to the elastic of his boxers, I saw them tented.

Silently I prayed that he was modest because he was small. I closed my eyes breathing deeply, praying that this would be over soon. The snap of elastic made me open my eyes back. Nora's hands were now beneath Jaune's boxers, but instead of going for his manhood they were on his hips. Slowly, she manipulated her hands so that in one easy motion she pushed his boxers down. He had to arch his back and move his pelvis closer to her as she pushed them down so that they would fall off him. I gasped nearly as loud as they did below as I saw his cock. It was anything but the small penis I had hoped to see. Like a crude beer bottle, it stood poking at my girlfriend. It had to be at least eight inches in length and as wide as a beer can in the center. The head tapered off into bulbous mushroom. He looked like a porn star, but it was a sight that so far Nora had not seen. Still engrossed in her kiss, Nora's eyes were closed her hands still on Jaune's naked waist.

Jaune pulled away from her kiss and knelt back to her breast. Nora raised her head watching his mouth pulling at her nipples. Then with her right hand she pushed his head away from her and peered down at his cock. I heard her gasp and my heart sank to further depths than I thought possible.

"Jaune," she breathed huskily. Her hands now moving to grab him like a wanton animal. She pumped him obscenely as he sat there watching both her hands moving up and down on him. He closed his eyes enjoying her exploitations and before I really knew what happened, Jaune snapped back from his enjoyment, pushed Nora back flat on the bed and moved his body in-between her open legs.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Jaune whispered, the first words he had spoken since they started their nightly tryst. "But, I can't keep my hands off of you." He stared straight into her eyes.

"I shouldn't have drank tonight," she whispered back, "but now I can't not have you, but you will have to take it slow. Ren is not even half that size." She pushed her body down as if wanting to impale herself on his cock. He leaned in kissing her and then moving his hand between their legs, I saw him twist his body adjusting himself so that his cock was right at her entrance. Slowly, like ice melting, Jaune pushed into her. A pause, then a moan as Nora took first his head then the rest of his obscenely long cock.

"Oh Jaune, it feels so amazing," she whispered into his ear, clutching at his back with her fingernails. He moved out just as slowly and then back into her again. The bed began rocking with their lovemaking. My hips betraying me further moved up and down to match his pace again. I felt my own lust circling beneath the anger and hurt. I watched helplessly as Jaune's ass clenched and unclenched moving his cock in and out of my girlfriend. Nora's body met him thrust for thrust and the slow and steady rhythm that he set changed to a fast and quick pace. Nora moaned louder than she had ever moaned for me.

His pace quickened again. He hammered into her deeper and with more strength than I had ever had. He pumped balls deep into her. She moaned and threw back her head. He held himself off her body and watched her breast bounce beneath them. She squirmed and wiggled as if she were in the throes of a seizure, but her face was painted with pure lust.

"Jaune," her voice was nearly too loud, "Jaune, you are filling me up." "Oh my god, Jaune, Jaune, Jaune." Her moans became cries of ecstasy and then she was truly screaming, words incomprehensible to my ears. Jaune kept pumping away and we both watched as wave after wave of orgasm hit her. I couldn't believe my eyes. I had always believed that I had made her orgasm, but as I watched Jaune manipulate her with his talented lovemaking, I knew what she and I had was just a farce. She withered beneath him, screaming his name, thoughts of waking me up not even entering her mind. My body a cruel and wicked tormentor suddenly jerked and warm cum soaked through my boxer briefs and into the sheets.

I felt a wave of nausea as Nora in the throes of another orgasm screamed out, "yes, yes, yes, fuck me Jaune, cum in me." Jaune didn't miss a beat and with a speed I had never seen but on a few porn videos he drove into her and then yelled out himself, as his eyes visibly rolled back in his head and he dumped his load into my willing girlfriend's cunt. Nora whimpered beneath him. He rolled off her his obscenely long penis flopping around like a sleeping snake.

Both of them lay side by side, their chest going up and down. I watched them, my gut twisting into knots. My eyes burning with tears. I heard Nora sniffle and I knew she was crying. Jaune leaned over to her and wiped away a tear. "We shouldn't have done it," he whispered.

"No, we shouldn't have and we can never let Ren know," she said adamantly.

"No, we will never tell him and we will never do this again. Let's just get dressed and go to sleep." He stood from the bed and picked his boxers off the floor. Nora dried her eyes and watched his penis as it swung in front of her. He slid his boxers back on and returned to the bed. Nora moved and put her pajamas back on and then wrapped the blanket once more around her. She lay back in the bed and faced away from Jaune.

Tears were racing down my face and I felt like crying out in my pain. I watched for another ten minutes as both of them closed their eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. I knew I would not be going back to sleep anytime soon, just like I knew that I would never tell them that I watched, because as much as it had hurt me I knew deep down I had enjoyed every minute of it.

* * *

 **Leave a review and tell your friends!**

 **Oh. And Pussy Anon Guest is back and just so you know, i just delete your comments. So either grow a pair and talk to me like an adult or let me easily delete your reviews.**


End file.
